


Trouble In Paradise

by PastaLover23



Category: Osomatsu-san, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Dapcat Gem designs-Different gems used, F/F, Fluff, Gem!Karamatsu, Gem!Osomatsu, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Osomatsu being a good big brother...somewhat, Other, breakdowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaLover23/pseuds/PastaLover23
Summary: It was a normal day for the Sextuplets...Until it wasn’t.A mistake gone wrong leaves two of our favorite characters in for the adventure of a lifetime. With strange new bodies and a whole new reality, the eldest Matsunos must survive long enough until they can  find a way to make it back home.OrA reason to rewatch Steven Universe and cause a whole bunch of chaos





	1. Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea after reading a few crossover fan fictions so I decided to give it a try ^^
> 
> First crossover, so hope I did good.

It was an ordinary day in the Akatsuka Ward. Or at least it was supposed to be.

It had started out as a regular day, with the sextuplets following their normal daily routine. They got up, took turns in their single bathroom, got dressed, and rolled up their futon. The second eldest had yawned sleepily, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he followed the others out of their shared quarters downstairs to go eat. He had snagged his signature black shades as he went.

When the brothers had all reached downstairs, they all sat down at the table, mouths drooling over the freshly cooked meal their mother had made. The smell of fresh food seemed to wake each and everyone of them up as they all dug in.

Karamatsu took a little bit longer to do just that. He had stayed up late the previous night writing down song lyrics and chords for his guitar. He didn’t get the chance to get as much sleep as the rest of his brothers.

“Yosh” Osomatsu, the eldest sighed happily, as he finished scarfing down his meal. “Oi Karamatsu, are we gonna do that *thing* today?” He had asked excitedly to his immediate younger brother.   
Karamatsu took a little bit longer to process that sentence than what he would have liked, but he grinned as he nodded his head and struck a stylish pose, adding unnecessary dramatics.

“Why yes Osomatsu, I would love to as there is-“ an elbow to his gut had shut him up instantly.

“It’s too early for your painfulness Shittymatsu” Ichimatsu said in a monotone voice, with the barest hints of a growl. His other brothers seemed to nod their heads in agreement.

Karamatsu winced, but as he was about to reply, Osomatsu grabbed his arm and hoisted him up.

“Hurry up we gotta go” the eldest said as he practically dragged the blue wearing Matsuno through the House and out the door, just as they heard Todomatsu, the youngest, yelling after them, asking where they were going.

 

 

   ~~~~Mini timeskip~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

  
The two brothers walked down the familiar street in comfortable silence, not really knowing what to say. Osomatsu wore his usual smile, while Karamatsu just followed with a neutral expression, hands stuffed into his jeans pocket.

“So what’s got you in such a slump?” His brother had asked, breaking the silence as their destination came into view.

“Not much, my brother. Just staying up to enjoy the stars and to let my thoughts flow like water in a stream. After all, what hath the night to do with only sleep”

Osomatsu clutched his side in an over exaggerated way. “Painful!” He cried, although he was laughing in good nature. Karamatsu gave a small chuckle in turn.

“It seems we have arrived Brazah” Karamatsu stayed as they now stood in front of glass doors.

The two opened the doors hoping to be greeted by Professor Dekapan, but no one was there.

“Huh, he said to be here by eleven” Osomatsu muttered as the two walked into the brightly lit laboratory. They were supposed to be nearing the Professor to test out some new, supposedly ‘non-dangerous’, experiments of his in exchange for some free cash.

“Hey Osomatsu” Kara called, causing the eldest Matsuno to look over at his brother. He was staring at a large platform...thing which had a hatch open. The hatch showed the various wires most likely used to make it work.

“Woah. What do you think it is?” Osomatsu asked as he walked over to the nearby fridge in the lab. The Professor always gave them refreshments, despite them always being in little tubes. He looked in and grabbed the two closest to his reaching hands, both labeled ‘Liquidized GSC.’ Thy were both a shiny green, but they smelled pretty good.

Osomatsu walked back over to his identical brother, handing him one of the green filling tubes, which he accepted gratefully. The two stared at the weird platform thing before Osomatsu had a stupid idea. A VERY stupid idea.

He jumped on the platform thingy, finding it to be made of metal as it let out a loud clang from his feets’ impact. He twirled around to face Karamatsu, the liquid in his hand sloshing and unnoticeable spilling some of the unknown liquid into the open hatch. Sparks flew inconspicuously.

“I don’t think we should be messing with this” Karamatsu said, a little unsure as he copied his brother, although with less energy. His statement had none of his usual flowery language, showing his actual emotions of the matter.

Osomatsu shrugged in reposase, moving again too quickly and causing some more of the liquid to fall on the open wires.

He took a large gulp of the liquid, before his eyes widened. He then downed the rest before setting his sights on the one in his little brothers hand. “Karamatsu, it’s really gross. You don’t want to drink it” He blurted out as he saw Karamatsu about to drink his.

The blue wearing sextuplet raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow in disbelief. “You just drank all of yours, brother” he stated.

Osomatsu shrugged before suddenly lunging, trying to get the glass tube. Unfortunately for him, having predicted his brother’s actions, Karamatsu downed his in one gulp before he could even reach for it. All the sudden lunge did was cause the two of the fall back on something, which suddenly let out a loud *click*.

A loud whirring sound filled the room, coming from the platform they were standing on. Osomatsu was about to jump off before a sudden pain raced throughout his skull, Causing him to freeze in place.

“What the” he gasped as pain starting to race through body, causing him to go limp onto if his brother.

“Osomatsu get off!!” Karamatsu shouted, pushing against his brother’s chest. His brother let out a whimper, causing Karamatsu to stop.

“Osomatsu!”

No response, and the noise was just getting louder, as well as the platform starting to shake. Sparks were appearing all around them as Karamatsu struggled to come up with a painless solution to be his brother up.

“Aniki!” He yelled again, before his own muscles started to spasm and jolt with pain. He let out a muffled cry as he grit his teeth at the agonizing his pain.

The last thing that Karamatsu saw was a bright, colorful light before his head fell back, and his mind drifted off into the abyss known as sleep.

 


	2. I Blame The Universe Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osomatsu and Karamatsu wake up in weird places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little forewarning:
> 
> Since the brothers are from Japan, I’m not gonna have them completely understand English. Karamatsu will be able to understand it fluently, except only when it’s spoken slowly, while Osomatsu needs a full on translator courtesy of his younger bro
> 
> This will make more sense after you read the chapter ^^;

As a twenty year old man, Osomatsu had had his share of hangovers, but this one sure took the cake.

He let out a loud groan as he struggled to sit up, eyes still clenched shut as he winced in pain. His back hit something cool and rough, so he leaned against, appreciating the relief of being able to lean on something.

The strange silence that filled the air around him was starting to creep him out. He strained his ears, only catching the sounds of himself breathing in cool, crisp air with a salty tang. He thought he heard the sound of the ocean, but that couldn’t be possible...right?

Only one way to find out.

Osomatsu struggled to open his eyes, as his body felt oddly sluggish, and tingles of pain seem tingle his every action. His vision was very blurry when he finally managed to pry them open. It was all just weird shades of blue and tan. Lots and lots of blue and tan.

He blinked his eyes, happy to find his vision clearing only to have his eyes widen in surprise. “What the hell?” He asked himself as he stared straight ahead of him.

There was the ocean. Except something was very off. Where in his city, there should have been only sun and the city, here there was a wooden dock, and a small town. Not only that, but a huge cliff side with a giant woman. A Literal giant woman with multiple arms.

He rubbed his eyes, hoping that this was all a dream, letting out a small pained Yelp. “Forgot about that” he muttered, referring to his body’s painful condition. He froze as he noticed one other thing.

His arm was red. His entire arm was RED. He let out a shriek, adrenaline kicking as he scooted back further, hitting his back against what he now knew to be stone.

“This isn’t real, this isn’t real” he said, slapping his face a few times. He looked up again to see everything still there.

“Damn it!” He screamed, as he leaned back against the cold rock. “What the hell is going on?”

Hours seems to pass by before Osomatsu finally seemed to get a hold of himself. He glanced at his hands, and then at his legs. Yep, everything was just a plain red, well not really once he looked closely at his body. His upper arms seems to be of a pinkish coloration, or just a lighter shade of red, while his hands, all the way up to his elbows, were covered in a bright, red shade like long fingerless gloves. His feet were the same color as that bright red, but his legs were the darkest, almost the equivalent of a dark puddle of blood.

Osomatsu spent a few more moments gazing at his new features before deciding to finally stand up. The pain his body had been feeling seemed to now be a dull throb. He stood up shakily, using the rock behind him as leverage. After a few seconds, his hand left the cold stone as he stood up straight. His body felt weird as he moved around, but he decided to ignore that for now.

Now it was time to figure out what was going on and...wait… didn’t Karamatsu come with him?

  
** Pov switch **

 

Karamatsu let out a grunt of pain, as he shifted his body slightly in his present situation. He glanced around, trying to move his head as little as possible to prevent causing himself to vomit from the nausea he felt. He was in a dimly lit room, tied down in a corner. The twine rope felt slightly uncomfortable, but not itchy, so that was a plus.

He was currently trying to ignore the panic in his chest, as being tied up was something he was all to familiar with. He didn’t think he could deal with another kidnapping so soon...and the aftermath that could come with it.

He felt himself tearing up unwillingly, whether from his anxiety, the pain, or his memories, he didn’t know.

A door opening caused him to lift his head up in that direction, tears falling helplessly down his face as thought of what was to come.

  
What he didn’t expect was an a chubby man with a large stomach wearing an apron. He had bright, curly, yellow hair which reminded Karamatsu of the fries he had seen in some of the western style restaurants in Akatsuka. The man es carrying a tray which seemed to carry food similar to what you find in a Mc. Ronald’s fast food joint.

  
The strange man seemed to be mumbling to himself in a foreign language, which Karamatsu recognized to be English and could make out the the words, ‘blog’ and ‘write’. He Knew himself to be  fluent in the language, but Karamatsu had difficulty when it came to conversation. Normally, the words were often to fast to follow whenever he had tried to talk to western women and men back home.

The man seemed to jump a bit when he lifted his head and saw that Karamatsu was staring at him through his shades.

For some reason they seemed darker than what he remembered…

He was shaken out of his momementary thoughts by the man quickly putting the tray of food down, and rushing at him, causing him to flinch and scoot back. He let out a whimper at the action, his body still feeling the pain of whatever had happened to him and his brother.

He felt a hand at his shoulder, and looked up to see the man’s face in his personal bubble. He tried to scoot back, but the man had a grip on him, and Karamatsu really didn’t feel like kicking his current kidnapper.

The man seemed to be talking at a fast pace as Karamatsu could barely make out any of the words.

“ _Wait! Please!”_ Karmatsu yelled, interrupting whatever the man was saying, in his accented English. The man stopped his consistent chattering and watched Kara with curious eyes.

Karamatsu took a breath, regaining his composure, before thinking of the right words to say.

“ _I know...little English…”_ He said slowly, trying to get the words right. “ _I know...Japanese….?”_ He said, hoping he got his message across. The man stared at him for a few more moments, before rushing out of the room. Karamatsu blinked behind his shades. Well that just happened.

  
Minutes seemed to pass before the man returned with what seemed to be a laptop. The man opened it, typing quickly, before turning it around to face Karamatsu for him to see. The blue Matsuno had to squint to adjust his eyes to the bright lighting. On his laptop, in his native language, said, ‘Hi. I am Ronaldo. Do you come in peace?’

It took him a few moments to understand the question Ronaldo, the weird man’s name, had asked. He was going to reach out and type back on instinct, but stopped as he still felt the ropes. Ronaldo seemed to notice this before quickly untying him.

After he was untied, something must have flashed in his mind, as he got up and ran to one side of the corner, reaching for a chair and holding it in front of him as if in defense. He yelled something that Karamatsu couldn’t really understand except a few random syllables.

Karamatsu started for a few seconds before turning to the laptop. He reached a hand out to type, before freezing in place. He hadn’t noticed it before, but thanks to the lighting of the computer, he could now see better, and what he saw was surprising.

His hand was blue. His hand was FREAKING BLUE. He looked at his hands in surprise, before looking down at his legs. They too were blue. “This is weird” he muttered to himself, before remembering he was in front of a scared, English speaking man who was looking at him as he was going to hunt him down like a prey.

He picked up the laptop, looking over the English letters, before slowly typing a response. It took a few moments, but once he was satisfied, he approached Ronaldo slowly, turning the laptop towards him.

Ronaldo, still holding the up the chair, glanced at the laptop, and back to to Kara, before back to the laptop.

“ _It...is easier on….computer”_ Karamatsu said after a few moments of nothing happening.

Ronaldo nodded his head slowly, before reaching out and snatching back his computer.

 

( **English will now be regular and Any Japanese will now be italicized)**

  
“So, you can understand me?” He asked, this time much slower, just as Karamatsu had asked him to do on the computer.

He nodded his head in reply.

“Are you another alien from space sent here to destroy the planet?”

Karamatsu took a bit longer to understand that one, and shook his head no.

“So what are you for then, power, riches…” the rest of his words seemed incomprehensible as he fell into a long rant.

“Um” Karamatsu said, a little nervously, causing Ronaldo to stop and look at him again.

“Can you...tell me where I am” Karamatsu asked slowly.

Ronaldo then smirked before proudly puffing lit his chest. “Planet Earth, my friend” he said cheerily, thinking that Karamatsu was an alien who had just magically appeared in his room. “Welcome to Beach City, Blue man.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Sorry if Karamatsu seems a little too OOC, but don’t worry, we’ll see his dramatic side come back to life later on.
> 
> I’m really sure on how I did with OSomastu. Advice on how to write the brothers for future chapters would be greatly appreciated if you guys have any ^^
> 
> Also, anyone have advice on how to do Ronaldo?? I don’t want him to out of character as he’ll be appearing quite often in this story
> 
> Also, this story takes place a few months after the Chibita incident, so yeah...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3


End file.
